A common type of Field Effect Transistors (FET) is a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), which may be fabricated using silicon. A typical circuit application for a MOSFET device is a synchronously-rectified step-down (buck) DC-DC converter output stage. FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating a prior art buck DC-DC converter output stage 10 using a blocking diode 12. MOSFET devices include an intrinsic body diode that is useful for blocking current surges from an inductor. Blocking diode 12 may represent the intrinsic body diode in the case when device 14 is a MOSFET device. Unfortunately, MOSFET devices are generally larger and slower to turn on than desired because it has a lot of capacitance and a relatively high rate of loss. The body diode losses are a significant factor in the overall switch loss particularly at low current loads. Additional diodes may be used to supplement current blocking inherent in the body diode of a MOSFET. Unfortunately additional diodes increase the cost of a circuit. A compound semiconductor FET (CSFET) such as a GaAs FET or GaN FET is generally not used in rectified step-down buck DC-DC converter circuits or other circuits that include transient sources such as inductors because a GaAs CSFET does not include an intrinsic body diode for blocking current surges.